Multi-axle aircraft landing gear typically include a main strut pivotally coupled to a bogie beam which carries the plurality of axles. Each axle can carry a pair of wheel and brake assemblies, one on either side of the bogie beam. A brake rod is provided for each brake assembly to couple each brake assembly to an anchor point on the landing gear, such as the main strut or bogie beam. Torque applied to elements of the brake during braking is reacted by the brake rods in a tensile or compressive manner. This reaction prevents the brake assemblies from co-rotating with the wheel when the brake is engaged. Brake rods are used in preference to mechanical fixing in order to overcome the known problem of a pitching moment being induced on the bogie beam during braking.
In some landing gears, particularly for larger aircraft, it is known for one axle to be pivotally coupled to the bogie beam so as to be steerable. However, in this case, the arrangement of the brake rods can limit the steering angle of the axle, as at large steering angles a brake rod can contact a wheel or a tyre.